


Kiddnaped

by Drabblesaurus Rex (Maysun)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU after book 6, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maysun/pseuds/Drabblesaurus%20Rex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on FF.net: A Padma and Hermione Drabble for a Challenge. AU, Some point before the defeat of Voldemort. The two girls have been kidnapped and have a small conversation about their situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiddnaped

    Padma Patil was quite sure that she had never been so scared in her life. When her father had said she and Parvati would be attending Hogwarts they had stayed up late every night spending hours talking about the adventured they would have, the boys they would meet, foods they would try and spells that they would learn. Hogwarts, magic, had been something from her wildest dreams, a fairy tale. That's why when he had tried to pull them out at the beginning of the year in fear for their lives she had fought against the decision with everything she had. At 16 years of age Hogwarts was as much her home as India and she refused to abandon her friends.

    She was starting to regret winning that argument.

    First Proffesor Snape, who was not really as bad of a teacher as her sister insisted, had been a major creep during Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then that Malfoy prat showed his true colors by leading a bunch of Death Eaters into the school. Snape shows his own colors by killing the Headmaster, and as the Death Eaters retreat from the school she was attacked, kidnapped and woke up in this cell with only Hermione Granger for company. Not that she disliked Granger as a person, she was very nice actually, but a Gryffindor being top of their class was a hit to the pride of a fellow 6th year Ravenclaw.

    "I…I think it's almost time again." Hermione's unusually subdued voice brought Padma out of her thoughts.

    "Three days they've been doing this" She replied with a bit of anger tinting her voice "and for three days we've been telling them we don't know what the Headmaster was teaching Harry!"

    "I don't know why they thought you would know, Harry doesn't know you that well."

    "I know! You'd think they would have gone after Ron, or one of the other boys in his dorm."

    "It could have been random I guess, just picked a person that was easy to grab."

    "Or because I am well…" She really didn't want to think about why they wanted her, it didn't lead down happy roads.

    "Pretty,"

    "Yeah"

    "I…they'll come for us."

    "I know," She just didn't believe it.

    After that neither girl spoke but Padma was comforted to feel Hermione reach over to squeeze her hand. This was really the scariest day of her life but thank Merlin she didn't have to do it by herself.


End file.
